


Happy Birthday, Julian

by thraxbaby



Series: The Arcana Birthdays [13]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Birthday Julian my love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: The Devorak family celebrates Julian's birthday.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Arcana Birthdays [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Happy Birthday, Julian

Julian snuggled closer to the body beside him. It shifted and he felt a tiny foot squish into his face. Frowning, Julian opened his eyes and saw baby Aerin sleeping horizontally on the pillows, cuddling the top of Asra's head and pressing his feet into Julian's face. Rose cuddled into his side and he could just spot Kol sleeping between Asra and Ramona. That's right... The kids had been scared from a storm that rolled through last night... They begged to sleep in the big bed. 

Julian watched them sleep. They were so precious, his little whirlwinds of chaos. When asleep, they looked like perfect angels. Julian carefully slid out of bed, making sure his babies were tucked under the blanket, then tip-toed downstairs to start his usual morning routine. 

He sat at the table, waiting for his coffee, when the pitter-patter of little feet could be heard upstairs. 

"Papa?" 

"Down here, sweetheart." Julian answered. The footsteps pattered down the stairs and a head peeked into the kitchen. Rose, ever the early riser, ran to Julian and climbed into his lap. 

"Happy birthday, Papa." she said, handing Julian a folded piece of paper. 

"What's this?" Julian unfolded the paper to find a crayon drawing of what was most likely their family. Hearts and stars and flowers filled in every blank space. "Aw, thank you, Roza. It's beautiful."

"Kol made you something, too, but he's still asleep. Can I show it to you?" Rose asked. 

"No, let your brother do it when he gets up." Julian said. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yep! Coffee, please!" Hearing a six-year-old asking for coffee never failed to make him chuckle. He set Rose down on the seat and got to work boiling some milk. Once boiling, he added cocoa powder, cinnamon, and a drizzle of honey. Meanwhile, he added some bread slices into the oven to toast. When it was all finished, he set down a napkin in front of Rose and served her the toast. The chocolate mixture was poured into a mug and set beside the toast. By now, Julian's coffee was ready and the two red heads sat together at the dining table to enjoy their breakfast. 

As Rose dipped her toast into her "coffee", more noises could be heard upstairs. A sleepy Kol following Ramona joined them at the table. Julian served them each a mug of hot chocolate, as well. 

"Tank you, Papa." 

"Thanks, babe. But it's your birthday. I should be serving you." Ramona said. 

"It's no problem, Love. You can give me some _breakfast_ later." Julian said in her ear with a wink. Ramona wrinkled her nose at him in the cutest way and smacked him lightly. 

"Papa said he wants pancakes!" Rose spoke up. 

"Oh, I did?" Julian turned to her. "I don't remember saying that, but now that you mention it, pancakes sound like a good birthday breakfast."

"Pancakes coming up!" Ramona said, collecting the ingredients to make said food. 

"With bananas!" Rose added. 

"No, chokit chips!" Kol countered. 

"Bananas!"

"Chokit!" 

"Why not both?" a sleep-disheveled Asra offered as he entered the kitchen. He kissed Julian good morning, then joined the kids at the table. 

"Sounds good to me." Julian agreed. 

And so, Ramona made banana chocolate chip pancakes for their family. 

"Papa, I made dis for you." Kol said, giving Julian his present. Julian took the picture and examined it. It looked like... a frog? holding a giant cookie? Whatever it was, Julian found it precious. He thanked Kol and hung up both his presents in his office, where he could always see them.

... 

Later that night, after a day of family and friends and celebrating Julian's birthday, there was one last present to be given. The kids were left with Auntie Pasha and their cousin to ensure there will be no interruptions. 

Julian had been laid bare and asked what he wanted. This night, he didn't want anything too crazy. Maybe it was his age catching up with him, but he just wanted to be close to his loves. So he laid on his side, stroking Asra to full hardness before taking him in his mouth. Ramona did the same to Julian, only she entered him with his favorite toy. 

Their lovemaking was slow and pleasurable. Halfway through, Asra shifted, adjusting his position so that he could give Julian the same attention he was giving Asra. Asra's lips enveloped Julian's weeping cock, suckling the head before taking him deeper until his nose was buried in the wiry auburn hair surrounding his dick. 

Julian groaned around Asra at the sensation, giving Asra just as much enthusiasm. Julian's hips jerked, oh so close to completion. Ramona shifted just so to hit _that spot_ and Julian couldn't help but cum. He moaned, triggering Asra's own release and swallowing down the resulting mess. Ramona was not far off, enjoying her spouses' orgasms so much, she came without either of them ever touching her. 

The toy was magically cleaned and discarded, they were all cleaned up gently and lovingly, then curled around Julian. 

"I love you." Julian breathed into the darkness. He felt lips press kisses against his neck, his chest, his lips. He kissed back, showing his love. His recently limp dick twitched, sparking a need for a second round. Asra and Ramona switched places, Asra taking Julian into his back entrance, while Ramona straddled Julian's head. They rode Julian until the trio came again. 

Finally, exhausted and spent, the trio of lovers settled into bed for good. Again, they cuddled against Julian, taking comfort in the others' warmth. Julian was out like a light as soon as they were settled. Asra always took it as a victory when he could get Julian to fall asleep first. Arcana knew he needed the rest. With one last kiss to his chest, Asra and Ramona fell asleep as well.


End file.
